


Somnia Dulcis

by ninci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninci/pseuds/ninci
Summary: This miniscule tale describes the jubilant, convivial, and puerile moments shared between Preston Goodplay and Amy White throughout their lamentable, lugubrious hardships, pliable, tender moments of chaste nature, and confliction betwixt companions of their own amid the lumberous oaks and pithy structure of Camp Campbell, Oregon.





	Somnia Dulcis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first work on this website, and I would like to say that I am very glad and excited to be on here, as well as share my content with all of you. I hope we can get to know each other well, and even become friends!  
> With that said, I do plan for this story to be quite short. It was originally intended to be a oneshot with Preston and Amy featured only, but I decided to change that to feature some of the other campers as well, whom will likely star here in a minor manner. Nonetheless, I do wish that you all will enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it at the moment, and stay tuned for more.

Despondent, morose, lugubrious oculus dolorous, languishing, lachrymose, excruciated auriferous, aurelian, augmented, dilated coruscating, scintillating, resplendent, phosphorescent, lambent commiserative, exiguous, ephemeral, chimerical, attenuate, tenuous viscous, muculent, mellifluous, deliquescent, solvent concupiscence, prurience, vehemence, fervor, impetuosity scriptural, stenographic, recherché, gossamery, vitreous, impuissant, supine-malleable, pliable, ductile amid anemic, cadaverous, achromatic, alabasterine, lactescent, nacreous, abstemious, aciculate, tenuous, lithesome, acicular, sensile metacarpus, ulcerated, vexatious, abscessed, excoriated rubicund, rufescent, conflagrant, suffused, enthused, florid-comatose, faineant, hebetudinous, languorous, somnolent, stupurous, lymphatic, languid-lethargic so; tumultous, turbulent, splenetic, irascible, indignant, choleric, convulsed, astringent, absinthian, amaroidal animosity, enmity, abhorrence, anathema, animus, repugnance, odium tenebrous, nebolous, atramentous, aphotic, caliginous, cimmerian, crepuscular, stygian, obfuscous obstinacy, valorousness, tenacity, vitality, pertinacity, sedulity puerile, infantine, callow, calodorous, infantine-sanguine.  
"Tonight is the night of all my career's worth!" vociferous, vehement, turbulent, resonant, sonorous vociferated obstreperous, fulminating, emphatic, rhapsodical, strepitous, strident he betwixt exultant, vivacious, jocund, jubilant, convivial, amicable eventide neoteric-modernistic, "I shall create the best play this torpid camp has ever witnessed! And lest my dreams wither, in the midst of such a horrid time, I shall, too."


End file.
